Opposed conical elastomeric bearing assemblies are generally capable of carrying large radial loads, which may be useful in a number of mechanical or structural applications. For example, two opposed conical elastomeric bearings may be pre-loaded in an axial direction and then attached together using one or more fasteners to maintain the assembly in the desired configuration. However, the fasteners may add to the overall size of the opposed conical elastomeric bearing assembly, whereas some implementations may call for a bearing that is relatively small in size.
What is needed is an improved way to attach opposed conical elastomeric bearings that reduces or eliminates the need for fasteners, thereby reducing the envelope of the bearing assembly.